cid aik family
by Maha fairy
Summary: Hi guys this is my first on ff. Based on team but center is Abhi.6th chap posted
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story on ff. This is based on our cid team but cetre is Abhijeet. main Couple is Abhirika and a little Rajvi. In short it's a happy story. Hope u like it: **

Now come to the story

"**Cid aik Family"**

It was a normal day in the beureau. As no case was reported so they were completing their sir was at a meetig with Chitrole. Suddenly Daya said something to Purvi by eyes and both of them went to Abjhijeet s desk who was continuously them rajat also went in that direction

Rajat: kya baat hai abhijeet sir aaj barre khush lag rahe hain?

Purvi:haan bhai mein bhi kab se dekh rahi hun aap bus smile hi diye ja rahe ho

Daya: boss Taarika ne haan keh diye kiya?

Abhijeet: wo wo he put his head down shyly uss ne wo wo maan gai

Rajat,Purvi and Daya shouted: sach

All the other members look at them

Freddy: kya hua sir? aap itna zor se kyu bole?

Kevin: haan sir wo bhi achanak se

Sachin: koi baat hai sir?

Abhijeet: nahi to kuch nahi hua hum bus abhi bahar se hokar aate hain. pointing towards trio chalo bahar chal k batata hoon

All 4 went to the cafeteria and ordered coffee

Rajat: so mere future jija ji bataye kya meri behan sach mein maan gai?

Abhijeet: ji haan maan gayi. And mughe jiju wiju mat bulau kyunke jitni dafa mein ne uss ko I love u kaha hai uss se jyada dafa mein uss ko I hate u keh chukka hun.

Purvi: wo kyun

Daya: arre college friends hain na

Abhijeet: so don't said me jiju because Purvi and u r engaged so u r my jiju.

changing the topic

Daya: boss tumhe bhabhi ne mara to nahi?

Purvi: Taarika bhai ko kyu mare gi?

DAya: tumhare bhai ne plan hi aisa banaya tha

Rajat: plan? kaisa plan

Purvi: aur humme kyu nahi bataya?

Abhijeet: teasinglyab hum tumhe kya batate tum dono romance mein busy they.

Rajvi started blushing** ohoo koi to rok lo**

Daya: ab sharmana ho gaya ho to plan bataun

Rajat + Purvi: haan haan

**Ufffff ho gaya soo guys kaisa laga pls tell me I need ur encouragement**

**Next chap: **Abhijeet ka plan aur cid team asks acp to go on a trip

**Any guesses what was Abhijeet,s plan**

**Pls r&r**

**Urs maha fairy**

Bye take care


	2. kya acp sir maane ge?

**Hi guys' Maha fairy is back this is a Christmas treat from my side to all of u. waise mein ne ye aaj post nahi karne tha lekin mein ne socha aik treat de dun so from my side this is ur treat. **

**Now no more bak bak**

**Recap:** acp sir went to chitrole for a ,daya and rajvi went to cafeteria to discuss that how abhi proposed taarika.

**Chapter 2**

Daya:Abhijeet sahib ne bichari taarika ko itna rulaya uss ko kehta ready ho jana mein tumhe apni future wife se milwata hoon wo itni der tak roi bichari pata nahi uss ne abhi ko maaf kaise kar diya

Abhijeet: tu bari side le raha hai uski

Daya: to kya boss meri ek eklauti bhabhi hai to ussi ki side lung a na?

Rajat: sir uss ne aap ko maaf kar diya?

Purvi: agar mein Taarika ki jaga hoti to khabhi aap ko maaf nahi karti

Abhijeet:agar Rajat 1 ghanta kaan pakar kar tumhe sorry kehta to bhi maaf nahi karti?

Purvi:ummmm to kar deti

Rajat:kya sir aap ne 1 ghante tak uss ko sorry kaha

Abhijeet: ji han [making faces]

Trio laughed at this

Abhijeet: kya yaar tum log hans rahe ho?

Trio:[ still smiling], sorry

Abhijeet: acha chalo acp sir aane waale honge

Daya: boss

Abhijeet: kya hua?[ While paying the bill]

Daya: ab tum acp sir se baat karo ge

Abhijeet:but

Daya: you promised

Abhijeet:ok ab chalen

**After 30 mins **

Acp sir came all wished him good afternoon and he went to his cabin

Everyone gathered around Abhijeet ,s desk

Abhijeet:what

Daya:boss jao

Abhijeet: mein akela jaon

Purvi: nahi nahi acp sir hai na ander

Abhijeet: par

Daya:boss tum jate ho ya batadun in sab ko kal wali baat

Abhijeet: acha acha jata hoon blackmailers [and went inside the cabin]

Freddy: kya hua tha kal

Purvi: sorry Freddy sir hum aap ko nahi bata sakte bhai ne mana kia hai

All were confused

Daya: ye sab choro apni files complete kar lo phir hum ne kal jana bhi hai

Shreya: sir ye aap itna surely kaise keh sakte hain k acp sir maan jaein ge

Daya: wo kya haina Shreya k mein boss ko jo kehta hoon na wo pura kar deta chahe uss ke liye uss ko jameen aasmaan bhi aik karna pare

Purvi: ye to sach hai aaj tak Abhijeet bhai ne hamari koi wish adhuri nahi chori

Rajat: dekho na meri mom Purvi ko apnane k liye tyaar nahi thi Purvi ne aik dafa ABhijeet sir se kaha aur unho ne meri mom ko mana liya jinhe mein bhi nahi mana pa raha tha

Daya:chalo jaldi se files complete kar k submit kara do mein Taarika aur Salunkhe sir ko phone kar k bula leta hoon..

**Inside the cabin**

Abhi: good morning sir

Acp: abhi dopahar ke 3 baje tumhari morning hoti hai

Abhi: sorry sir

Acp: koi kaam tha

Abhi: yes sir ….. No sir wo

Acp: ye kya yes no laga rakha sidhi tarha bolo kya bolna hai

Abhi: sir wo mein keh raha tha k humme kahin ghomne jana chahiye

[he said in one breathe]

Acp:ye tum keh rahe ho ya daya aur purvi

Abhi:sir mein hi keh raha hun

**Outside the cabin**

TAarika and Salunkhe had come and were waiting for acp,s decision. Taarika was standing in one side. Trio came to her

Daya,Purvi : hey bhabhi ji

Taarika: what do u mean bhabhi? Mein koi bhabhi nahi hoon kisi ki

Rajat: arre TArika humme pata hai Abhi sir tumhe I love u keh chuke hain

Taarika: arre mere pyare bhai I luve u wo mughe 12 saal pehle hi keh chukka tha

Trio: kya [shouting]

Taarika: ji haan lekin wo sirf acting thi or thora dheere bolo. Uss ne kal mughe shaadi ke liye propose kiya tha

Purvi : to tum haan to keh diya na

Taarika: ummm keh diya

Purvi: phir to tum humari bhabhi hui

Taarika: acha yaar jo kehna hai kehlo

Then they saw Acp and Abhijeet coming out of the cabin all gathered around them

**Soo guys what do u think kya acp sir mane ge?**

**thanks to all who reviewed in 1 st chap**

**loveabhi:thanks for ur review and please don't call me di I m just 14**

** thank u kashaf**

** sorry yaar ch 7 se pehle to zyada rajvi moments nahi hain but iss story ke baad I will write an os on rajvi and we can surely become friends sweety**

**Praise22:thank u**

**redroses22:thank u**

** thanks Rifah 4 ur precious review I love ur pyaar ki aik adhuri dastaan **

**RAi the night queen: thank u very much merry Christmas to u too**

**Guest:thank u next time I will try to write long one**

**Rajvi lover:thanks**

**Sia: thanks**

**Rajvi girl:thank u**


	3. girl friend

**thanks to all who reviewed in 2nd chap**

**Chapter 3**

**Outside the Cabin:**

ACP AND Abhijeet came out

All gathered around them

Acp shouted: Daya, Purvi idhar a o

Both come in front of him and stand beside Abhi.

Acp: phir se tum dono ne apni ulti sidhi demands shuru kar di aur ye abhijeet sahib bhi a gaye tum dono k demands puri karne [both look at abhi] us ski taraf kya dekh rahe ho uss ne mughe kuch nahi kaha mughe khud bhi pata hai k aise idias kis k hote hain [both again looked down] issi liye bheja tha na Abhi ko ander kyu k tumhe pata hai mein us ski baat nahi taal saktaAll looked at Acp aakhri dafa maan raha hoon agli dafa se tum dono ki to baad mein pehli isski class loo ga samjhe

Daya: matlab sir hum jaen ge?  
>Abhijeet: sir ne bhi wohi kaha hai<p>

Purvi and Daya hugged Abhi :boss/bhai u r great

Rajat: lekin sir yaha kaun rahe ga?

Acp: uss ke barre mein me ne DCp se baat kar li hai kuch nai officers a rahe hain delhi se training ke liye acp Promod ke under wo yaha kaam Karen ge chalo jaldi se sari files mere cabin mein rakho aur shimla jaane ki tiyaari karo

Everyone was very happy. Suddenly Abhijeet, s phone beeped which was on his desk Taarika handed him the phone

Taarika: ye lo Abhi tumhari girlfriend Tanya ka phone hai

Everyone: girlfriend

Abhijeet: kyu jab Salunkhe sir ki girlfriend ho sakti hai to meri nahi ho sakti

Daya: boss ye file complete karlo Tanya se loudspeaker pe baat karlena

He put the phone on loudspeaker without let Abhi to speak

**On phone**

**ABHIjeet=a,Tanya=t,TAarika=tr,Vansh=v**

**A: hey jaan**

**T:Hey cutie whats up**

**A: files complete kar raha hoon**

**T: ummm**

**A:phone kyu kiya?**

**T:kyu mein nahi kar sakti?**

**Abhi:mein ne aisa kab kaha?**

**T:wo kya hai na mein abhi abhi call package karwaya to socha apne cutie se baat kar lun**

**A: ummm waise hum sab kal shimla ja rahe hain **

**T: sach mein aur Vansh bhi yahi hain**

**A;tum dono wahan kya kar rahe ho**

**T: honeymoon pe hain duffer case ke silsale mein aye hain**

**Tr: oho waise tum mere boyfriend ke saath honeymoon par ja bhi nahi sakti**

**T: motu tu Abhi k saath kya kar rahi hai?**

**Tr: jo tu VAnsh ke saath kar rahi hai**

**T: ye chor mughe tumhe kuch batana hai**

**A + tr= kya**

**T : mom tum dono ki shaadi ki baat kar rahi hai motu ke bhai se**

**A: kya mein abhi shaadi nahi karunga**

**Tr:mughe bhi abhi shaadi nahi karni**

**T: ye tum mom se kehna I was just joking**

**A + Tr: Tanya ki bachi**

**T: vansh a gaya uss se baat karni hai **

**Tr: mughe karni hai**

**T :mein ne cutie se poucha hai chal tu bhi kya yaad kare gi kar le baat **

Taarika took the phone and went outside to talk. Here everyone was looking at Abhi with wide eyes except Daya and Rajvi

Salunkhe: wo tumhari girl friend thi?

Abhi: ji haan

Pankaj: ye Vansh kon hai ?

Abhi: Taarika ka boyfriend ab aap sab ki inquiry ho gai to mein jaon

Everyone nodded and he went to his desk

Daya: arre itne surprise mat hoon Salunkhe sir Tanya aur Vansh ki Shaadi ko 5 saal ho chuke hain wo bus inn dono ke best friends hain

Salunkhe: or ye mom kahan se agai?

Purvi: Sir Tanya di ki mom ki baat kar rahi thi in charon ke parents ke death ke baad ye log unhe mom keh kar bulate hain

Pankaj: oh to yeh baat hai

Daya: acha chalo apni apni files complete kar lo

**Soooooooooo guys kaisa laga chap aur haan ye VAnsh aur Tanya ko seriously mat lena wo bus in ke best friend hain**


	4. videos

**Chapter 4**

Taarika came back and handed the phone to abhi and she was smiling then Abhijeet got a voice message it was from Vansh

Abhijeet: taarika tumhara boyfriend mughe kyu message kar raha hai [teasingly] tum ne apna number nahi diya kya?

Taarika: tum na mere Vansh k bare mein kuch mat kaho

Abhijeet: mein to kahu ga

Taarika: abhi

Daya: guys' ab larna band karo aur message dekho

Abhi open the message:

**hi motu hi abhi mein Neha se milne gaya tha to uski shaadi ki videos bhi le aaya wo mene tumhare computer par send kar di hai dekh lena aur ab agar tum dono larre to mein ye videos maa ke pass send kar doon ga Ashish ki shaadi par to sirf 3 ghante daant parri thi iss video k baad ma tum dono ko 12 ghante ka lecture de gi aur soch lena mein khud daya ko phone kar k puchun ga tum ne larai to nahi ki bye videos check kar lena.**

Taarika: Neha ki shaadi ki videos

Abhi: oh shit

He turn on the computer and was about to delete the video when all started talking

Salunkhe: konsi videos

Taarika: kuch …. Nahi

Daya: abhi mughe video dekhni hai

Abhi: daya yaar baat ko samajh wo video tum logon ke dekhne ki nahi hai

Purvi: kyu

Acp: abhi hato wahan se Daya video on karo

Abhi:sir

Acp:that's an order

Abhi moved aside and daya open the video it was the video which was made 2 years ago abhi nd Taarika put their hands down there were 2 videos

Daya on the video

It was a girl with his back towards camera and the song was playing

**Song= anarkali disco chali**

**Movie=housefull 2**

Pankaj:sir ye larki kitni hot hai

Kevin:waqai hi yaar

Abhi :angry chup kar k dekho dono

The girl turned and seeing her face everyone was shocked

Everyone [shouting] :Taarika

Taarika put her head down after the song was over everyone turned towards her

Salunkhe: Taarika ye tumhara dance tha

Taarika : sorry sir

Daya: boss tum aise kyu khare ho tum to they hi nahi video mein

Abhi: wo baad mein pata chale ga [murmuring]

Acp:DAya next video chalao

Next video a man was standing with a mask on his face his shirt was sleevelss and only 2 buttons were close

**Song=dum dum**

**Movie=band baja barat**

Shreya: kya body hain

Purvi:sach yaar kitna cool hai

Taarika: pehle shakal to dekh lo phir pata chale ga [murmuring loudly]

The man pulled down the mask and seeing the man

All were just about to have an heart attack

Everyone surprisingly: Abhi /sir/bhai

After the videos end all said teasingly

Daya: wase boss itne barre kapre

Salunkhe: bhai hume to pata hi nahi tha humare saath itne ache dancers bhi kaam karte hain

Acp: Abhijeet ye 2nd video ke end mein jo itni sari larkiyaan thi wo to dancers nahi lag rahi thi

Taatika:sir main bataun

Abhi put a hand on her mouth

Abhi:nahi sir wo dancers hi thin

Taarika bite his hand

Abhi:ouch

Taarika:sir wo sab Abhi ki girlfriends thin

everyone: kya

**Sooooooooooo kaisa laga agle 2 chap tak mein cid ko trip par bhaj dun gi pakka**

**thanks but some of u reviewed on 2nd chap not on 3rd if its not visible tell me i will again update it**

**Sara: i m not Dareya Shipper so I cant write on Dareya meri Story Zindagi ke Agle Chapters mein kuch Dareya scenes hon ge**

**GUest: if u r below 14 then u can call me di otherwise u can call me Maha or Fairy**

**BHumi98:thanks**

**Butterfly:if u r below 14 then call me di otherwise u can call me Maha or Fairy**

**Rajvi lover: thanks**

**As anjaana: here is ur update**

**Rajvigirl: thank u**

**crazy 4 purvi: thanks**

**Rai the night queen: thanks**

**Kashaf titli:thanks**

**Love abhi: thank u very much **

**Bye**

**Take cara**

**And ya r&r guys**

**Urs Maha**


	5. kya kiya?

**Chapter 5**

Taarika: so what agar mein ne unn sab ko bula liya tum ne bhi to Ashish ki shaadi par mere sarre boyfriends ko buladiya tha

Abhi:uss ke liye mein pehle hi dad se lacture sun chukka hun

Daya: boss,Taarika kya yaar sara din larte rehte ho kal jana bhi hai

Abhi + taarika: ye larti/larta hai mein nahi

Acp: thik hai kal subah sab log 8 baje Abhijeet ke ghar pohunch jana thik hai

Everyone:yes sir and started to go their homes

Daya: boss ye file ho gai hai check kar lena

Abhi: kyu tum kaha ja rahe ho

Daya: wo…

Abhi: nahi nahi mat bata mein samajh gaya ja ja SHREYA k saath

Abhi:bye

Daya:bye

Every had left except our abhirika and acp sir. Acp sir was in his cabin so abhirika were alone

Abhi: sorry taarika mein ne tumse phir larai ki

Taarika: koi baat nahi meri jaan [pulling his cheek] waise I m also sorry mein ne bhi tumse larai ki then

Abhi: hisaab birabar

Taarika:ab iss vansh or Tanya ko to mein nahi churungi yaar acha hua 3rd video send nahi ki

Abhi: chalo unse skype par baat karte hain

.

.

.

.**after half an hour**

Acp sir came out of his cabin and see our abhirika

Acp: abhijeet Taarika aaj ghar nahi jaana

Abhi: sir bus hum ja hi rahe they

Taarika:aaye ne sir hum aap ko bhi drop kar denge mein aur abhi bas jaane hi waale they

Acp:nahi nahi tum dono jao mughe thori der hai wo naye officers aayen ge to un se milna hai

Abhi:thik hai sir phir hum chalte hain

Taarika:bye sir

Acp: waise dance kaafi acha that um dono ka

Abhirika smiled shyly and left the beureau

.

.

.

.

**Next morning at 7 o clock**

All the team arrived outside abhijeet house

Acp:arre tum sab itni jaldi

Freddy: sir hum bohut excited hain to wait hi nahi hua

Daya:chalen sir andar chaltey hain

He found that the door is locked so he open the door with his own keys and all entered inside

Daya:abhi ye kahan gaya roz to sab se pehle uthta hai

Purvi: daya sir abhi bhai room mein hai

They entered the room and a smile appeared on their faces. Abhi was sleeping on the desk with the file and there was a pen in his hand

Purvi:awwwwwwwww kitne cute lag rahe hain

Daya: boss uth jao dekho sab a gae hain

Abhi slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see acp in his room he stood up

Abhi:good morning sir

Suddenly taarika came in the room yawning from other room and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a trouser with a skarf

Taarika: abhi subah subah itna shur kyu macha rahe ho

Seeing all she was shocked she set her scarf and said

Good morning aap sab itni jaldi a gaye

Daya looked at both of them and asked

Daya:kitne baje soye the dono

Abhirika: wo wo wo

Daya: sach bolna

Abhirika: 2:30 am

PUrvi:kya

ABHIrika lowered their heads and went from there to be fresh

Purvi: aap sab log lounge mein chalen mein coffee banati hoon sab ke liye

.

.

.**After 15 mins**

Abhirika joined them purvi offered them coffee and both sat on couch

Daya: ab batao kya kar rahe the raat ko?

Acp: tum log bureau se bhi tum log 8 baje nikal gae they

Abhi: wo sir jab hum bureau se nikle to Taarika kuch cd s chahiye thin to wo mere saath yahan a gai

Taarika: jab hum yahan aye to colony ke bachey cricket khel rahe they hum ne bhi khelne lag gae

Abhi: hum ne 2 match khele aaj Sunday tha to bachey bhi 12:30 tak khelte rahe uss ke baad humme bhuk lagi to hum restaurant chale gae

Taarika: 1 baje wahan se a kar mein ne cd dekhni shuru kar di aur abhi ne file work

Purvi: konsi cd thi?

Abhi: ***********

**Any guess konsi cd**

**Hint: cartoon movie hai**

**socho**

Sunita: i m not Dareya shipper anyways THanks 4 ur review

thank u Kashaf

Loveabhi:Thank u

sach mein pata nahi SWeety wahan inke kitne diwaana/diwaani ban gaye hon ge

Rajvi: thank u

Pari: thora wait karo aaage Purvi ke bohut scenes hain (evil smile)

Aditi: hamari aisi kismat kahan jo humme aisa kuch dekhne ko mille

THanks

BHUmi 98: aap to mughi Fairy bula skti ho mein aap ko kya bulaon?

To all guests: Thank u


	6. Ghar

**bhumi98: i will call u bhumi, di na zyada old old feel hota hai**

**GUest: ninja hatori mein ne nahi dekhi to mein iss mein kaise add karon**

**frooty: why not. now we r friends woooow**

**frozen? Rifa: Abhijeet ne bhi to dekhi thi na movie ab Taarika saath ho aur wo sirf file work karre aisa thori ho sakta hai **

**Tasaha,Aditi,Rajvigirl,shrestha,butterfly,loveabhi and : Thank u**

**aur jin sab ne Tom and jerry kaha wo galat tha cause mughe koi aise cartoons chahiye they jiss ki koi latest movie ayi ho aur in ki to iss poore saal koi nayi movie nahi aayi.**

**Chapter 6**

ABhi: doraemon ki nayi movie Nobita the explorer

Daya+Purvi: kya nayi movie

Abhi: itna mat chikho tum dono ki cds tumhare room main hain

Both get up and run to their respective room after hugging abhi and all smiled at them

Acp: abhijeet bus kitne baje a e gi

Abhi: sir wo to 8:30 tak a e gi

Acp: thik hai tab tak wait kar lete hain

Daya and purvi came back and sat on couch suddenly they saw 8 to 10 children coming in the lounge saying Abhijeet uncle, uncle. Abhijeet got up and went towards them and sat down on his knees

Abhi:arre bacho app log subah subah yahan kya kar rahe ho

Pari:uncle wo hum aap se milne a e they

Abhi: mugh se milne lekin kyun

Rohan: hum aap se taarika aunty ki team ki complain karne a e hain

Taarika: meri team ki complain kyun?

Half children went to Taarika and half were beside Abhi. Abhi was carrying pari in his arms

Pari: kyun ke kal aap ki team ne cheating ki thi aur aap ne bhi?

Taarika: haw mein ne kab cheating ki?

Rohan:aunty agar ap jhut bolo ge to app stone ke ban jao gay

All laughed at this

Abhi:choro bacho ye log phir bhi hare they na

Taarika: o Mr. match tie hua tha

Daya: arre yaar bachon ki sulah karwa rahe ho ya khud larai kar rahe ho

Purvi: choro bacho in ko chalo hum chocolates khate hain

All children went outside except a beautiful girl of 29 years with open hair and wearing a long frock

Abhi: arre Priya tum

Priyr: good morning Abhijeet ji

Daya: ab a e gi boss ki shamat

Purvi: sach main a e gi

Abhi: good morning tum yahan kya kar rahi tum to match mein bhi nahi thi

Priya:wo mom ne kheer banai thi to socha aap ke liye le aon

Forwarding a plate. Abhi took the plate

Abhi:thanks

Taarika stood up and went inside a room angrily and close the door with a bang. After some more chit chat Priya went from there and Abhi came to the lounge

Abhi: taarika kahan gayi?

Purvi:bhabhi mera matlab hai taarika room mein gayi hai

Abhi:kyun

Daya:naraz ho kar gai ja kar manao

Abhi: mein nahi manata

Daya: boss jake manalo iss dafa mein gifts wapis karne nahi jaun ga phir dekhna pichli dafa to sirf cards wapis aye they iss dafa saare gifts a jaen ge.

Hearing this abhi went to the room

Salunkhe:konse gifts

DAya: jo in dono ne aaj tak aik dosre ko diye hain. Sir har weekend inn ki Priya ki waja se larai hoti hai aur meri shamat ati hai

Acp: wo kaise

Daya:pehle gifts wapis kar ke ao phir lekar ao

Everyone laughed at this

Acp:aur ye bhabhi ka kya chakkar hai?

PUrvi: sir ab TAarika meri bhabhi hui na

Everyone:kya

Daya:Parso Abhi ne Taarika ko Shaadi ke liye bhi propose kar diya

Purvi:Sameer ki mom ne Taarika ke barre bhai se baat ki to unhon ne kaha k 6 mahine se pehle wo india nahi a sakte so

Rajat: 7 mahine baad in dono ki shaadi ki baat shuru ho gi

Acp: kya baat hai bhai aaj to subah subah hi itni achi khabar suna di

Salunkhe:Purvi mun to meetha karwao

Purvi bring sweets for all and they did more chit chat

**Inside the room:**

Abhi entered the room and found Taarika standing near the window looking outside. He came near her and hugged her from behind

Abhi: naraz ho

Taarika: mein kyu hoon gi naraz tum jao uss priya ke pass

Abhi: agar tum naraz nahi ho to ye ansoo kis liye

Abhi come in front of her to face her and wiped her tears

Abhi: aur waise bhi mein uss ke pass nahi gaya tha wo ai thi mere pass

Taarika:baat to aik hi hai

Abhi: sorry na jaan ainda nahi jaunga

Taarika: pakka

Abhi: pakka ab bahar chalen bus ane wali hogi

Taarika: haan

Abhi: waise kheer kaafi maze ki hai and he ran outside

Taarika: Abhi ke bache and she also ran behind him

Abhi was on one side of couch and she was on the other

Abhi: arre Taarika ji abhi to meri shaadi bhi nahi hoi aur aap mere bachon tak pohunch gai

Taarika: bhaar mein gai tumhari shaadi aur tumhare bache

Abhi: agar mein bhaar mein gaya to aap shaadi kis se Karen gi?

Taarika: sanyog se

Abhi: to mein Maira se kar lunga

TAarika:abhi

All were laughing at them but they were disturbed by the voice of a horn

Acp: chalo sab log bus a gai

Daya: haan chalo tum log baad mein larai kar lena

All left but abhirika were last to get out of the house. All were putting their luggage in the bus. TAarika was just about to go when abhi held her hand and pulled her towards himself

TAarika: kya hai

Abhi: sorry

Taarika: mughe tumse baat nahi karni

ABhi: sorry please maaf kardo

Taarika: aik shart par and she forward her hand

**Sooooooo guys cid chali trip par next chap will have some RAjvi moments**

**ab agla chapter mein agle saal hi doon gi**

**so**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE an**

** ZINDAGI? ka ch.3 meinya parsoon post kar doon gi**


End file.
